dimensions
by wsrajst
Summary: A girl is sucked into the world of angel settle after epiphany and before any Pylea stuff
1. Arrive

Dimensions  
  
Note: This store is set after Epiphany but before that Over the rainbow  
  
Cordy was sitting in the couch at the Hyperion just watching television. She was bored to death, there was nothing good to watch, and no visions on a whole week. "You know, it´s been a while since I had a vision, I think I´m beginning to miss…" her voice trailed off and it was replace with a moan made by the headache that the visions through at her. Angel catches her before she hits the edge of the coffee table. We can see the image of a girl walking on a street, and suddenly she vanish. "Now I remember why I hatted this so much" says Cordy, while holding her head in a miserable attempt to vanish the pain. "What did you see?" ask Angel looking really worry at her. "A girl, around 20 maybe 23, she just vanish while walking" "Got any idea where we can find her?" Angel said while he gave her two painkillers. "All I know is that she is now here in L.A." "How does she look like?" now it was Gunn who talked. "Not to tall, dark and kind of messy hair, she is wearing a red long sleeve T-shrit with a grey chinese dragon on the front" she said.  
  
Angel saw the clock ´4:25 P.M.´ Gunn saw that and said "Wes, maybe Angel should stay here with her" all this while pointing to the window with the head, where we could see the sun; "Right, Gunn go and look downtown, I´ll go to check with my sources." Both of them leave at the same time but by different doors.  
  
After a while of driving around, Gunn saw her been pull into an alley, when he got there she was unconcious and about to be kill by a vampire, when he intercepted the guy before he get a yard next to her. Gunn got rid of him fast and clean, he thought that the best thing to do would probably be taking her to the office, so he pick her up and put her on the truck. He called wesley to informed about the girl and that he will be there soon.  
  
Hope to post some more soon but I don´t have a very fluid typing and my ideas just run away 


	2. Doubts

As soon as they arrive they put her on the couch; Cordy, Angel, Wesley and Gunn gather around as soon as she started to wake up.  
  
Jezebelle´s POV  
  
When I regain councious the first thing I notice, was the headache; then I open my eyes to found myself surrounded by Charisma Carpenter, J. August Richards, Alexis Denisof and David Boreanaz. Buut they introduce themselves as Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley, and Angel. Now the four are looking at me weird, like I have just grow a third eye or something (not that they are not use to). "Sorry I… I… where am I?" I say trying to hide my shock. "oh by the way my name is Jezebelle" I turned around and saw no cameras or studio either THIS WAS REAL, it hit me even harder when Angel just stared at me, my heart was pukping so fast that I thought Cordycould hear it; Oh My God! Angel certainly could, when I turn to saw him, he look away trying to avoid me. "I can´t believe I´m here" I say barely as a whisper, nobody heard, then he gave me this confused look.  
  
Angel´s POV  
  
"I can´t believe I´m here" She said; and when I was just about to ask her about it, a demon enter through the basement door; now, we weren´t expecting anyone so we weren´t ready. Both Cordy and the girl jumped to the side heading to Wesley´s office, but Cordelia sliped and felt and the girl continue running. The demon notice the girl and headed to her passing right next to Cordy; by that moment Gunn had already take his ax and try to cut his head, but, the demon send him flying to a wall on the other side of the lobby, Cordy and this girl were hiding behind the counter and showing their heads every now and then, Wesley took advantage from the moment when this demon was fighting Gunn and handle me and sword which I took and just make it´s way across his throat.  
  
Cordelia´s POV  
  
While Wesley help Gunn to stand up, Angel headed to us this new girl was mouth opened from the impression, I thought she was going to faint or scream, because of the expression of her face but she just start laughing and saying "Oh my God, that was really awsome" which was kind of a shock to all of us, I mean it´s not like everyday a two horned, eight arm demon want to kill you and instead of been scared, she was acting like she had just watch a fight practice. I really wanted to knew what happened so I offer her my place to stay, but Wesley and Angel said that if she was attack twice in less than twelve hours maybe it should be better that she stayed at the hotel, so I had to agree, but I didn´t like it at all.  
  
Jezebelle´s POV  
  
I wish they had let me go to Cordy´s, I mean I really wanted to interact with Dennis, and the fact that Angel is a vampire makes him a walking lie detector, what I mean is that he can smell, hear and know thing. Damn I am getting nervous and I can feel his eyes on my back and the worst thing is that he gave me the room next to him, "for protection" he said. I enter the place and instead of a hotel room it seem more as a haunted place but it was enough for someone that doesn´t know the city.  
  
I tried to relax by taking a shower, but it didn´t work; so I went to bed, after all it had been a long day, but I just keep thinking on what can possibly had brought me here and why. The night pass and all of a sudden it was 5:19 A.M. of couurse I was getting hungry, I mean twelve hours without eatting can starve anyone. So I went downstairs to found everyone gone, so I headed to the kitchen, just to find Angel looking for something on the fridge, I tried to back away in silence but he turn and look straight into my eyes. "Do you need anything?" he said tuurning to face me, I try to stay as clam as I could be and said, "Can you take me back into my house without monsters or vampires chasing me?" I said in my best Queen C impression, which he seem to notice ´cause he just told me "You sounded just like Cordy on her high school times, you know that?" and show one of those almost invisible smiles of his, Then I took a little yoghurt and headed back to the room, knowinng that he had a lot of questions that he just didn´t dare to ask when he was alone. 


End file.
